20 Questions
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Dinah and Ollie are bored well Ollie is anyway so they decide to take a quiz to see how well they know each other. DOLLIE
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Queen slowly opened his eyes and stretched. The house was strangely silent indicating that the other leaguers were either out of patrol or just out for the night.

Ollie sat up and stretched his legs "That's the last time I fall asleep on the couch" he groaned.

The light in the kitchen was on and he could faintly hear the sound of a keyboard. Getting up he walked into the kitchen to see Dinah sitting on one of the stools near the island counter working away on her laptop.

"I see the sleeping beauty awakens" she said looking up and closing her laptop "have a nice nap Green Bean" she teased.

Ollie smirked "Why yes I did" he said sitting down on one of the stools "I had a nice dream about a blond and a bar…"

"Okay, okay I get it," said Dinah

Ollie laughed grabbing one of Chloe's many magazines that she had left on the bench top "DOLLY magazine" he said looking at the cover "who reads this stuff?"

"Chloe, Lois, Courtney" said Dinah looking at him "need I go on?"

"Right" said Ollie flipping the pages "Ah ha 'how well do you know your female or male friends?' this sounds interesting"

Dinah groaned "No Ollie"

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I have work to do," she said opening her laptop.

Ollie gently closed the lid "PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE" he whined

Dinah sighed and shook her head "No"

"Please" said Ollie

"If your going to annoy me, go away" said Dinah pointing to the door.

"It's a free country and I own this house" said Ollie smugly

Dinah glared at him "Fine"

Ollie smiled and opened to the quiz

"First question. What is my favourite colour?" he asked

"Green but to precise emerald green" answered Dinah grinning

"That was an easy question" said Ollie "second what am I allergic to?"

"Peanuts" said Dinah

"How many languages do I speak?"

"3, Russian, Egyptian and Spanish"

"Favourite type of weather?" asked Ollie

"Not too hot but sunny" said Dinah walking over to the sink and grabbing a glass from the cupboard

"Do I have any birth marks?" asked Ollie "an if so where?"

"On your lower back" said Dinah automatically

"And how do you know that Miss Lance?" asked Ollie smirking

"Don't flatter yourself Oliver Queen" said Dinah splashing him with water as she filled up her glass "its because you constantly walk around shirtless after Yoga"

"Right…next question" said Ollie grinning "what's my favourite meal?

"Ma Kent's homemade lasagna, red wine and the Kent family chocolate cake" said Dinah

"Wrong" said Ollie "its actually your spaghetti bolognes, with red wine and Kent family chocolate cake"

"You always complain when you have to eat my spaghetti," said Dinah "you keep saying I can't cook" she said poking him in the chest as she went to sit down.

"You can't cook anything other than spaghetti" said Ollie "When was the last time I was really mad?"

"Last Thursday because the meeting with Lex Corp did not go well" said Dinah "you had a tantrum in the hallway"

"How many children do I want to have?" asked Ollie

"Three, two boys and a girl" said Dinah

"Favourite article of clothing?" asked Ollie

"The cap your dad gave to you at your first baseball game" said Dinah

"Favourite thing about you?" asked Ollie

"Um…. my sense of humour" said Dinah shrugging her shoulders

"Wrong" said Ollie "your loyalty"

Dinah smiled at him as he smiled back.

"My greatest fear?" asked Ollie

"No being able to save someone you care about" said Dinah

"This is tricky, the most spontaneous thing I ever done" said Ollie

"Deciding to become Green Arrow" said Dinah

"Nope" said Ollie "how many is that 3?"

"What is the most spontaneous thing you've ever done?" asked Dinah

"A lot of things, to many" said Ollie

"Like inviting me into the league" said Dinah nudging him

"Yeah that was pretty sudden," said Ollie "Okay dogs or cats?"

"Dogs" said Dinah "because of their loyal and if you even think about calling a dog Dinah, I will kill you"

"Coffee or chocolate?" asked Ollie

"Probably coffee" said Dinah

"Correct" said Ollie "Weirdest thing that's ever happened to me?"

"The whole Roulette thing" said Dinah

"Yeah" said Ollie "though last weeks mission was weird"

"Finding Clark naked standing in the middle of the hallway was beyond weird Ollie" said Dinah

"Yeah, well we promised not to talk about that" said Ollie clearing his throat

"Yeah, but Clark doesn't know that we have it all on camera" said Dinah smirking

"I am so going to kill Bart" said Ollie

"For once it wasn't Bart, this time it was Chloe" said Dinah "we're planning to give it to Lois for her wedding present"

"Defiantly something new" said Ollie

He looked at Dinah and they both crack up laughing. After ten minutes of calming down Ollie looked back at the magazine.

"Umm… yeah….. next question" said Ollie "who was my first kiss?"

"Claire Mitchell, 6th grade" said Dinah

"Correct" said Ollie "Is there something in my room that I hide from everyone, and if so what is it?"

"A picture of the team" said Dinah

"That's no hidden" said Ollie

"Yes I'm sure everyone can see it hidden in your draw" said Dinah sarcastically

"How do you know it's there?" asked Ollie

Dinah blushed "Next question"

"Don't think you getting off that easily Miss Lance" said Ollie "I will find out"

He looked up at Dinah's face and smiled at the faint blush that still hinted her cheeks.

"If I could choose between falling in love or doing well in school, which would I pick?" asked Ollie

"Since were already out of school, I'm thinking falling in love" said Dinah

"Correct" said Ollie "next question saving the world or going on a date? ….who writes these things"

"Saving the world" said Dinah laughing

"Really I thought I rather go on a date" said Ollie smiling

"Yeah right you would" said Dinah

"Last question" said Ollie "and once again its stupid"

"What is it?" said Dinah

"Favourite type of weapon?" asked Ollie "are you trying to let her win?"

"I really don't know, Ollie" said Dinah "maybe a bow and arrow"

"3 wrong" said Ollie

"Ah ha and what does that mean?" asked Dinah

"Um" said Ollie looking down "she/he means more to you than you think, you treasure them and would risk you life for them"

"Okay" said Dinah "I think its time we had a break"

Suddenly a loud beeping alerted them of an incoming message. They rushed over to the computers.

"hola amigos" came Bart's voice "I just finished a rescue in Mexico and wondering if you wanted me to bring a burrito for you"

"That's alright" said Dinah laughing "I've already had dinner, how about you Ollie?"

"I'm fine Bart" said Ollie

"Your loss" said Bart "adios amigos"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright its your turn know" said Ollie later on that night as he flopped down next to Dinah on the couch handing her the magazine. He rested he hands behind his head and put his feet up on the table.

"Fine" said Dinah grabbing the magazine "What's my favourite colour?" she asked uncurling her legs from underneath her and putting them over his.

"Blue" said Ollie

"What am I allergic to?" asked Dinah

"Strawberries" said Ollie laughing

"Its not funny" said Dinah "What languages do I speak?"

"French and a little bit of Russian" said Ollie

"Hardly" said Dinah

"Your getting there, albeit slowly" said Ollie

"What's my favourite weather?" said Dinah

"Any weather with me" said Ollie flashing her a smile

"No" said Dinah "I like it when its…"

"Raining" interrupted Ollie "because you curl up by the window seat with a mug of coffee and a book, you stay there for hours and fall asleep"

Dinah looked up at him "How do you know that?"

"How do you think you get into bed, your book by your bed and your cup in the dish washer?" said Ollie "its not the tooth fairy"

"No I was thinking more along the lines of a leprechaun" said Dinah laughing when Ollie threw a pillow at her. "Alright, alright. Do I have any birthmarks and if yes then where?"

"On you left hip" said Ollie grinning "its shaped like a bird"

"I don't want to know how you know that" said Dinah shaking her head "Okay my favourite meal?"

"My Chilli" said Ollie

"No, its your pancakes, cream and orange juice" said Dinah

"Your favourite meal is breakfast," said Ollie

"Yes," said Dinah "got a problem with that?"

"Nothing" said Ollie knowing full well that she could beat him up.

"When was the last time I was really angry?" asked Dinah

"Last Tuesday" said Ollie "I thought you were going to kill Bart for that"

"Yeah well I didn't" said Dinah "Okay how many children do I want to have?"

"One" said Ollie

"Wrong two" said Dinah "Favourite item of clothing"

"Your necklace that you always wear" said Ollie

"Wrong" said Dinah "its that green top you let me"

Ollie looked over at her in surprise "The one I lent you after Bart destroyed your pyjamas"

Dinah nodded and looked back down at the quiz "What's my favourite thing about you?"

"My personality" said Ollie

"No" Dinah gently shook her head and smiled at him "I love the man that you've become and I know that chances that you've taken and how much you've had to sacrifice to become a hero. That's my favourite thing about you"

Ollie looked over at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's my greatest fear?" asked Dinah

"Not being able to help the people you love and watching someone you love die" said Ollie "That and spiders"

Dinah shuddered at the thought of spiders. "Most spontaneous thing I've even done?"

"A lot of things" said Ollie

"Correct" said Dinah laughing "Dogs or Cats"

"Dogs" said Ollie

"Coffee or chocolate?" said Dinah

"It's got to be a sacrilege for a woman to choice between those" said Ollie

"Good point, ignore that last question" said Dinah "weirdest thing that's ever happened to me"

"Your life" joked Ollie "nah, it'll be finding out you have a super sonic scream"

"First kiss?" Asked Dinah

"Craig Windrow, year 10" said Ollie

"Is there something in my room I hide from everyone and if so what is it?" asked Dinah

"The photo of your parents" said Ollie "its hidden behind the curtains by your bed"

"Choose between falling in love or doing well in school" said Dinah

"Falling in love" said Ollie

"Saving the world or going on a date" asked Dinah

"Saving the world" said Ollie

"Well its not like we haven't done that before" said Dinah "Weapon of choice"

"Your fists" said Ollie

"Does that even count as a weapon" asked Dinah

"It does in my books," said Ollie "So what does that mean?"

"Same as you got for me" said Dinah

"Well then I guess I'll just do this" said Ollie leaning over and gently kissing her.

Dinah tensed up against him, but soon relaxed into the kiss. As they broke of, Ollie smiled at her "I guess you do mean more to me than I know"

He gently kissed her again and pulled her against his chest. Gently kissing her forehead, they slowly feel asleep on the couch. The magazine falling down the side of the couch going unnoticed.

_9 months later_

"Hey what's this?" said Bart picking up the magazine from under the couch cushions. "How well do you know your female or male friends?" he looked around "HEY AC, VICTOR I FOUND SOMETHING TO DO" he yelled


End file.
